Paint Me With Death
by NerdsRule
Summary: "I want you, but I left to protect you from myself..." He trailed off. Just then she felt two arms wrap around her waist, "...but I changed my mind." Elizabeth has a vivid dream three years after Ciel's death that becomes more really than she thought possible. Post-anime. CXE. Rated for character death and blood (no gore, but blood).


**Title: **Paint Me With Death

**Genre: **Horror/Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **T for character death and blood (no gore, but blood).

**To Make Your Reading Experience More Enjoyable: **Turn off lights, turn on Lacrimosa (or Monochrome no Kiss or Enamel).

* * *

"Elizabeth?" A voice called. "Lizzie?"

Elizabeth had already established she was dreaming. But the wind, the forest, his voice; it felt so real.

"Ciel!" She yelled back.

This dream, it was...strange. She hadn't dreamed about him in three years. Not since he died.

As he ran up to her, everything faded to white. The trees, the grass, the wind, it was gone. It was just him and her.

"Elizabeth..." He whispered softly into her ear, "I love you..."

She took a breath and said, "I-I love you, too. I've really missed you."

"I can assure you, I've missed you a thousand times more." He replied.

He kissed her lips softly but pulled away almost immediately, "I'm not dead. I didn't want to leave you."

"Then...why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" She asked.

He put his hand on her cheek and admitted, "I want you. More than anything I want you to be with me...but I left to protect you."

"Protec...protect me?" Her brain almost couldn't process his words, "Protect me from what?"

"I want you...but I had to protect you from myself..." He trailed off. He removed his hand from her cheek and left behind a bloody hand-print.

He slowly began to fade away. Elizabeth had tried to reach out to hold him but he was gone.

Just then she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and saw Ciel, "...but I changed my mind."

* * *

Elizabeth shot up in her room and breathed heavy. She could still feel where Ciel had touched her. There was no blood but she could still feel his warm palm on her face.

She looked outside. It was still dark, so no one was up at this hour. She got to make herself a glass of water.

It was odd that she had such a vivid dream involving Ciel. She never dreamed about dead people. She hadn't dreamed of Uncle Vincent, Aunt Rachel, or Madam Red in years. There were more people, but those were the first to come to mind.

"Could Ciel still be alive?" She pondered aloud. She shook her head. He couldn't be alive. She had received the card from Sebastian saying that he was dead. Why would he do that unless he was.

As she walked back into her room, Elizabeth was shocked. There were words written on the wall. Written in blood. they read, 'I'M STILL ALIVE'.

She examined her wall and found a portrait of her and Ciel from five years ago. She had thrown it out immediately after finding out Ciel was dead. She'd drawn a heart around them; the heart was still there but instead of white, it was painted with none other than blood.

She slowly crawled back into bed and before she could do it her self, her bed sheets had been pulled upon her.

She looked up and saw that something was beginning to write, 'GOOD NIGHT, MY LOVE.'

Most people would have been scared to death, but Elizabeth, felt more safe than she had in a very long time...

* * *

"Lady Elizabeth?" Paula said shaking her, "It is time to wake up."

The young noble sat up quickly, there was no blood on the walls or ceiling, and the portrait was gone.

"Oh." She sighed.

"What's wrong? Paula inquired.

"Huh? Oh, I just had a dream. I thought, or was rather hoping, it was real."

Paula gave an understanding smile, "Dreams do tend to be better than reality. You have a very important meeting today with the Earl of Ortyish."

"Ortyish? Who? What for?" She asked.

Paula pursed her lips, "He is your new betrothal."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "No! No! No, you can't do this! I am betrothed to Ciel! I am to become Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive!"

"My lady! Calm yourself! The Earl of Phantomhive has been dead for three years."

"NO!" The teenager argued, "HE IS ALIVE, YOU HEAR ME! AND HE LOVES ME!"

"Well, if he's alive and he loves you, why isn't he here?!" Paula yelled.

The room grew silent and Elizabeth shrunk back.

"Oh, my lady! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...to...uh, jingle jingle?" She tried.

Elizabeth shook her head, "You are right. Prepare me so I may meet my new...fiance." She said the last words with a look of pure disgust.

"Y-Yes, of course."

* * *

That stupid Earl should have been here a while ago. He said be there at noon sharp, but at this point he was three hours dull.

Just then a man appeared at the door to deliver a message.

"Uh...the Earl of Ortyish is...uh...not coming...probably ever because uh...he...he got into a carriage accident and uh...please don't hurt me!" He exclaimed.

The Marchioness pursed her lips, "Go!" And the man dashed off.

"How peculiar." Frances remarked, "I wondered why he got into such an accident now."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she gave a smile, "Ciel."

"What in the world are you-" The Marchioness stopped in the middle of her sentence when she looked upon the wall and written in blood it read, 'BECAUSE ELIZABETH IS MINE'.

The young woman stood up. As she did a trail of blood began to drop on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Her mother demanded.

She turned around and smiled, "With Ciel."

* * *

Edward was very confused when he encountered a red trail in his house and more confused when he saw his little sister following it with a lovesick look in her eyes.

He decided to follow her. How safe can a freaking trail of blood be.

Eventually the trail led to Elizabeth's bedroom and she walked in as Edward tried to follow her the door was shut on him by the least likely person.

Ciel.

Edward tried to get in the door but they had locked it. He did _not _trust his _dead cousin_ in a room with his _lovesick sister._

After he was unsuccessful in getting in through the door, he hurried outside and looked through window. Elizabeth was laying on her bed, she was alone, but she was...giggling and speaking.

"That's so sweet." She said looking up.

She blushed and said, "Um, thank you."

Edward pounded on the window.

"Huh? No, it's just Edward. You want me to...I don't know..."

"No!" Edward cried, "Whatever he just said say no!"

Elizabeth crawled out of her bed and went to her window. She opened it and began, "Edward, I want you to know I love you so much. Tell Mother and Father I love them too. I am going to leave."

"Leave?" He asked, "And go where?"

"To be with Ciel." She answered. She closed the window. Edward just stood confused and upset. He began to pound on the window again. "ELIZABETH!" He called repetitively but it was no use. She was off to join Ciel.

She laid back on her bed and announced, "I'm ready Ciel. Paint me with death."

She began to cough blood for a few minutes but the whole time she smiled finally she said, "I love you, too, Ciel."

Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and everything turned white...

**End.**

* * *

A/N: You may be thinking, 'What?' Well, that's what I'm thinking too. Did she die? Did she pass out? Is she a demon? is she with Ciel like she wanted to be? Was Ciel even really there? All these questions and others...will never be answered. I have no clue what i just wrote. Was it as creepy as I saw it in my mind?

I wanted to write a lighthearted CielXElizabeth, but this weirdness came out.

Whatever.

-NerdsRule

-8/4/2014

-11:51 p.m.


End file.
